


Sunflowers

by zirconsnow



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirconsnow/pseuds/zirconsnow
Summary: Taichi coughs.





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> boy do i love hanahaki

His coughing starts in class one day, itching from his lungs up, loud as he tries clearing whatever is in the way of his breathing. Nothing comes up, the teacher glances at him in worry, and he laughs quietly before another fit of coughing takes over. Classmates spare him sidelong glances, and Nanao answers them all with a shake of his head he hopes conveys that “it’s fine”. Class ends not soon afterwards, and Nanao picks up his things with a sigh and a still itching throat. 

 

He sees Tenma not far from the entrance, smiles, ignores the clawing up in his throat and a sharp pain in his chest. He runs towards him, greets him with a hug and coughs away from him. Tenma complains, says something along the lines of “get your germs away from me”, softly pushes him away slightly and sighs. Nanao laughs, coughs more to the side and lets go. Tenma glances at him, raises an eyebrow in question as they walk together. Nanao shakes his head before words even come, then swallows down another cough to let out that “he’s fine”. Tenma opens his mouth to insist, but Taichi shakes his head violently before coughing again. A car passes by in front of them, and Tenma looks at it go and sighs. Nanao lets out a choked laugh, wipes tears with his sleeve and smiles. 

 

“Let’s go home, Ten-chan!” he sounds happy despite the coughs, so Tenma follows him in quiet worry. 

 

__

 

Nanao wakes up in the middle of the night with a fit of coughing and tears in his eyes. Omi brings him water and pills, which Nanao takes swiftly before sighing. Omi tells him to take care, leaves him more water and medication for his throat before patting his head and going back to sleep. Nanao whines as he tries to climb back up to bed, the thought that being sick would hinder everyone around him making him want to cry. He feels too weak to climb back up, so he lets himself on the floor. The ceiling is dark, blurry wood past the tears sliding out of his eyes. He coughs again, lies on his side and covers his mouth as the pain wraps around his throat. 

 

With a loud cough, something seems to break off inside his throat. He keeps a hand over his mouth, head against the floor and tears spilling out as he tastes copper and the distinct taste of plants in his mouth. Omi says something behind him, but Nanao doesn’t hear it over his own breathing and over the smell of blood taking over him. There’s a hand on his back soon, and he’s sitting up in no time. Nanao cries, weakly clings to Omi’s shirt with one hand, the other over his mouth and holding in whatever it is that wants to come out. 

 

Whatever is in his throat goes all the way up, and he tastes it amidst the blood before throwing it up over his hand with a painful cough and cry. Omi rubs his back in circles, and Nanao lets out a weak “sorry” and “thank you” with closed eyes. Omi doesn’t say anything back, and Nanao smells blood, sharp and strong in front of him. Trembling, he opens his eyes.

 

In his hand there’s something crumpled up, bright yellow showing between deep red, green hanging out of his open mouth.


End file.
